halofandomcom-20200222-history
SPARTAN-B312
Halo: The Essential Visual Guide, page 130 |cyber=Spartan Neural Interface |affiliation=UNSC Navy *Special Warfare Group Three |rank=Lieutenant |battles=Fall of Reach |class=SPARTAN-III, Beta Company}} SPARTAN-B312,[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel&cid=24527 Bungie.net: SPARTAN-312 Personnel Profile] better known as Noble Six, was a SPARTAN-III commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, attached to Special Warfare Group Three. B312 served during the Fall of Reach as a member of Noble Team.Halo: Reach: Video Games Award Trailer Biography Early career SPARTAN-B312 was taken out of Beta Company immediately after training, according to a communiqué from Kurt Ambrose to Franklin Mendez that was sent in May 2545, two months before Operation: TORPEDO.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel&cid=24040 Bungie.net: Beta Company Assessment] Later career Over the course of B312's career, the SPARTAN gained a high reputation as an efficient lone-wolf assassin, having single-handedly broken organizations and made entire militia groups disappear. B312 was also a test pilot in a top-secret UNSC project, the Sabre Program, which resulted in the development of the [[YSS-1000|YSS-1000 "Sabre"-class starfighter]].Halo: Reach: E3 Campaign Demo[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=2010E3 Bungie.net: Halo: Reach E3 2010 Trailer] B312 used these skills to great effect in a counter-insurgency operation on Mamore on May 10, 2552.Halo: Reach Game Manual At one point, B312's superior allegedly used the SPARTAN as "his own private grim reaper", and because of this, he was reluctant to have the Spartan assigned to Noble Team. On July 24, 2552, SPARTAN-B312 was assigned to Noble Team as a replacement for its previous sixth member, Thom-A293. Six, having recently arrived on Reach, joined the team just in time to participate in an operation to investigate a communications blackout at the Visegrád Relay, a mission which led to the first confrontation with Covenant forces on Reach. Fall of Reach During the final weeks before Reach's eventual glassing, Noble Six partook in multiple operations against Covenant forces on Reach along with the rest of Noble Team, including a counter-offensive operation to retake an ONI base, a night-time reconnaissance mission with Jun-A266 (where the two Spartans forged a temporary alliance with some local militia), and a large-scale UNSC assault on a Covenant-occupied site and the neutralization of a Covenant tower.Halo: Reach campaign level ONI: Sword BaseHalo: Reach campaign level NightfallHalo: Reach campaign level Tip of the Spear On August 14, Noble Team helped UNSC ground forces repel Covenant invaders from a UNSC base, which housed a Sabre launch facility.Halo: Reach, campaign level Long Night of Solace SPARTAN-B312 and Jorge-052 were then launched into orbit in a Sabre to assist the Epsilon Eridani Defense Fleet in a space battle against the Covenant fleet, in a UNSC counter-offensive codenamed Operation: UPPER CUT. During the course of the operation, the makeshift slipspace bomb was damaged and unable to activate automatically. Jorge, volunteering to activate the bomb manually and as such sacrificing his life, forced B312 off the Ardent Prayer. UPPERCUT was successful, with the Covenant fleet eliminated but at the cost of Jorge-052. However, a far larger Covenant fleet arrived mere moments after the successful operation. Six, after being thrown from the ship by Jorge-052, headed to New Alexandria, where the SPARTAN assisted UNSC infantrymen in repelling the invading Covenant forces and evacuating the civilian population.Halo: Reach, campaign level New Alexandria The Spartan, along with 7 Delta 19, 4 Charlie 27 and other UNSC Army teams, managed to establish radio communication with Noble Team and participated in the removal of Covenant communication jammers to allow the evacuation of ONI personnel. Six finally reunited with Noble Team and reported the details of UPPERCUT. Not too long after, Noble Team was hailed by its commanding officer, Colonel Urban Holland, and was ordered to destroy Sword Base in a torch-and-burn op. The team was forced to enter a radiation bunker to shield themselves from the Covenant's glassing of New Alexandria. Noble Six, along with the remaining members of Noble Team, proceeded to Sword Base and fought their way into the facility under heavy fire, only to have their course, and directives revised by an unknown UNSC AI.Halo: Reach, campaign level The Package Within the facility, they encountered Dr. Halsey once more, and were informed that Six had been chosen to courier the package, and to deliver it safely to the . Using Pelicans as their mode of transportation, Noble Team was split into two; Jun-A266 escorted Dr. Halsey to CASTLE Base, while the others headed for the Autumn which, having undergone a refit in the shipyards of Aszod, was holding position ready to escape with the precious cargo now in Six's possession. However, while in transit, they were ambushed by Banshees, damaging their Pelican and critically injuring Carter-A259. As a result, Noble Six and Emile-A239 were forced to proceed on foot, with Carter drawing fire to aid them. But, after encountering massive resistance from Covenant forces, they where eventually cornered by a Scarab, and only saved as Carter flew the now devastated Pelican directly into it, destroying the Scarab and sacrificing himself to save them; securing delivery of the package to the commander of the Autumn, Captain Jacob Keyes. Later on, the Covenant assaulted the area and Emile was stabbed in the back with an energy sword and died soon after, but not before killing the elites who attacked him. After seeing Emile slain by Elites, Six refused to go with Keyes and other UNSC forces and stayed at the Pillar and manned the Onager and stalled Covenant gunships from overwhelming the Autumn, as well as avenging Emile. During the most crucial phase of the evacuation, the Spartan destroyed an approaching , allowing the Autumn to depart into space.Halo: Reach, campaign level Pillar of Autumn At last, the Covenant had disabled the last of Reach's defenses, and proceeded to glass the remainder of the planet. Six was among the last surviving UNSC soldiers left fighting the Covenant forces on the ground. In an incredible display of heroism, Six held off an entire army of Covenant single-handedly, including Wraith tanks and air support. But the Covenant were relentless, and after countless hours of battle, an exhausted Six was eventually injured by plasma fire. After triumphantly taking on multiple Ultra and Zealot-class Sangheili in hand to hand combat, the Spartan was finally overwhelmed, disarmed and forced to the ground. Here, though mortally wounded, Six subdued a further four attackers, succumbing to death amongst a pile of slain enemies, at the hands of an Energy Dagger wielded by a Zealot. Six's helmet remained on Reach, even after the planet was glassed by the Covenant and after the planet was terraformed. In 2589, Catherine Halsey gave a eulogy, regretting that the Spartan did not live to see humanity's eventual triumph over the Covenant. Personality and background Halo: Reach, campaign level Noble Actual Noble Six is remarked to be a skilled assassin and "...more of a hyper-lethal vector than a soldier," as evidenced from Noble Six's heavily redacted personnel file. Six has a tendency to "go solo", or, in other words, be a "Lone Wolf" during missions, much to the dismay of the Spartan's superiors. Despite an obscure past, hyper-lethal skills and Lone-Wolf tendency, Noble Six is portrayed as having a human personality in the campaign, frequently assisting and befriending soldiers, civilians and other members of Noble Team in need (which leads to a friendship between Six and Jorge-052), and ultimately manning the Onager and staying behind on the doomed planet after Emile's death, in order to secure a safe passage for the to escape Reach. Were it not for Noble Six's final actions, Jacob Keyes, Cortana, and John-117 would never have escaped Reach on The Autumn, and therefore SPARTAN-B312 is partially, if not equally responsible for Humanity's overall victory over both the Covenant, and the Flood. SPARTAN-B312 is the main protagonist in Halo: Reach. To integrate player relation with B312, players can pick what gender they wish Noble Six to be in the game, with separately recorded voices for each gender male or female.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_030510 Bungie.net: BWU 03.05.10] Six is not the "silent type", as Noble Six openly engages in conversations with other characters.[http://gamersyde.com/stream_halo_reach_gc_presentation_part_1-16673_en.html Gamersyde: Halo Reach - GC: Presentation part 1][http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_061810 Bungie.net: BWU 06.18.10] Players' multiplayer and Firefight character models are also the same as in the campaign, adding further customization to SPARTAN-B312's character. Trivia *Even though, generally, the most widely accepted canon by the fans is that Noble Six died on August 30 at the hands of Sangheili, Bungie has never stated either way the exact date of Noble Six's death, which could've been at any point between August 30, 2552 and July 7, 2589, Bungie most likely did this to leave the way Noble Six died up to the imagination of the player. *The male Noble Six was played by Philip Anthony-Rodriguez, while Amanda Philipson provided the character's female voice.Halo: Reach, Credits *According to Dr. Halsey, Noble Six and John-117 are the two most lethal Spartans. *SPARTAN-B312 is not shown on the box art of Halo: Reach, nor featured in any promotional image of Noble Team. This is most likely done to avoid portraying Noble Six as outside the player's control, preventing them from building a definitive mental image for the character, as Noble Six's armor and even gender varies depending on the player's choice. However, he/she can be seen on the back cover, disembarking from a Falcon, wearing the default grey Mark V helmet. *When displayed in most recent promotional material, SPARTAN-B312 is portrayed as having the default MJOLNIR Mark V armor with the [Powered Assault Armor/Mark V(B)|Mark V[B helmet]] and gray coloration. This is also done to avoid portraying Noble Six as a character outside the player's control, as Noble Six's appearance depends on the player's armor customization and gender choice. *Bungie originally portrayed Noble Six as male, with the Beta version HUL attachment on his helmet and FJ/PARA knees. This can be seen in the ''Halo: Reach'' Video Games Awards Trailer, and many early screenshots released by Bungie depicting Noble Six in the campaign. As it became apparent that Noble Six's appearance and gender would be entirely customizable, the SPARTAN's armor was reverted to the default Mark VB armor in most promotional material afterwards. Indeed, to prevent a definitive image from being formed, recent wallpapers even portrayed him in completely different combinations of armor, e.g. with a CQC helmet and a GUNGNIR shoulder pad. *In the Video Game Awards Trailer, Jorge-052 remarks "Didn't think anyone survived Pegasi, sir," upon seeing Noble Six for the first time, in reference to Operation: TORPEDO, a mission on Pegasi Delta which led to Beta Company's near-total annihilation. This line is not present in the final game, likely due to the fact that SPARTAN-B312 never took part in the operation, having been taken out of Beta Company directly after training. It is possible, though unlikely, that Jorge may have been making a joke. *SPARTAN-B312 is the only member of Noble Team whose helmet is not available as an Avatar Award. Instead, the Spartan's helmet was only obtainable from Comic-Con 2010 and for a limited time through a special Xbox Live Gold offer. *Noble Six is one of four characters in the Halo series whose face is not shown, the others being Emile-A239, the Rookie and Foehammer Carol Rawley. While briefly helmetless at the beginning and the end of Halo: Reach, the Spartan's face is outside the frame of the screen. *SPARTAN-B312, along with SPARTAN-052, is one of the few personnel in the entire UNSC to destroy, or assist in the destruction of, a . *Noble Six's voice is available by default as a Firefight voice, however, SPARTAN-B312 has little combat dialogue to say. Only the occasional laugh and chuckle is heard as the player performs various feats, such as acquiring multi-kills and scoring headshots. An annoyed groan is also heard when Six is stuck with a Plasma Grenade. *It seems as though Noble Six, like Kat-B320, had never seen a glassing prior to Reach, as when they share an elevator in New Alexandria, Kat openly inquires if that was Six's first glassing, and stated "Me too." shortly after, possibly indicating Six had never seen a planet glassed prior to the events of Reach, though she never gave Six a chance to respond. *Noble Six is the only member of Noble Team to witness each member of the squad die (Excluding Jun, who remains alive). *Noble Six is deliberately never referred to by name, unlike the rest of Noble Team, since nearly every aspect of the Spartan's identity is left undefined so the player can generate his or her own identity for the Spartan. *If a player were to recreate Noble Six's concept art armor, they would need Mark VBHelmet w/ UA Attachment, Commando Left Shoulder, FJ/PARA Right Shoulder, Tactical/LRP Chest Piece, UA/Buckler Wrist Armor, FJ/PARA Knee Guards, Default or Gold Visor, and Silver as Primary color and Steel as Secondary color. *Six seems to sport the MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System and M392 Designated Marksman Rifle as those are the only guns the Lieutenant wields in cutscenes outside of the M6G Personal Defense Weapon System in Exodus, and Kat's M6G at the end of New Alexandria, as well as the M6G during Six's last stand in Lone Wolf. Although in the cutscene leading into Tip of the Spear, Six is shown wielding a M319 Individual Grenade Launcher in the Warthog alongside Kat. *Noble Six's gender is mentioned in the campaign missions "Exodus", "ONI: Sword Base", "The Pillar of Autumn", and "Noble Actual". In Exodus a female trooper says "A Spartan? Where the hell did he/she come from?" In ONI Sword Base, after the player enters the atrium, Carter will say "Six, head upstairs and assist Emile. Jorge, make sure he/she gets there". In Noble Actual, Emile asks Kat if she "read his/her file." In The Pillar of Autumn, an injured Carter shouts, "Emile, go with him/her! It's a ground game now!" Also, a female army trooper in New Alexandria either refers to Six as "Sir" or "Ma'am" depending on the Spartan's gender. *Noble Six is never seen giving orders save for one occasion in The Package to the ODSTs assisting Six (although Six technically signals them instead), even to team members the Spartan technically outranks due to being a Lieutenant such as Jorge, Emile or Jun. This may be due to Six being the "rookie" of the team, the others having more experience due to Jorge being one of the SPARTAN-IIs and Emile and Jun being of Alpha Company, while Six is from Beta Company, as well as Six being a lone wolf previously and as a result the others give orders to Six due to the Spartan not being as experienced in a team. *Noble Six's age could be anywhere between 21 (being conscripted at 6) to 27 (being conscripted at age 12). *Noble Six's numbers (3, 1, and 2) add to 6 and multiply to 6. *Noble Six was listed as #6 on Game Informer's Top Ten Heroes of 2010 list. Gallery crashed into the ground. File:Noble Six City.jpg|Noble Six watches the city of New Alexandria as it is invaded by Covenant forces. File:REACHn6phantom.PNG|Noble Six shooting at a sniper using Kat's M6G. Noble Six HUL.jpg|Bungie's original portrayal of Noble Six, with the Beta version HUL helmet upgrade. File:ForAllTheLadies.jpg|A preview of the female model of Noble Six, in default armor. File:HR-N6 Waypoint.jpg|A McFarlane Series 1 action figure of Noble Six. File:Noble Six avatar.png|An Xbox avatar with default Noble Six gear. Reach_E310_NobleSix.jpg|Noble Six aiming with a DMR. File:276px-HReach_Noble6_concept.png|Concept art for Noble Six. File:800px-2Nobles.jpg|Noble Six with Carter-A259 and Jun-A266. File:Night 07.jpg|Noble Six assassinating a Sangheili. File:In combat.jpg|Noble Six and the team. File:20100615084916!Halo-_Reach_-_Noble_Six_Sabre.jpg|Noble Six in a Sabre. File:reach_26464158_Full.jpg|Noble Six in ONI: Sword Base. File:reach_26464166_Full.jpg|Noble Six looks upon ONI equipment. File:reach_26464155_Full.jpg|Noble Six kills a Sangheili Ultra with a headshot. }} Appearances *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: New Blood'' Sources B312 Category:Halo: Reach Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Deceased characters